Touch My Hand
by ichigoorlelouch
Summary: Naruto singing 'Touch My Hand' by david archuleta.


_Saw you from a distance_

_Saw you from the stage_

"Yeah, Yeah man! This is awesome," Kiba laughed, putting a hand around my shoulder. I was excited too—after all, everyone was following us. We finally got to the top of the roof, joking and what not. Hinata handed me my guitar, a slight blush on her cheeks. She was my safety—you know, if the guys didn't work out. I thanked her and then gave it to Kiba(Like i wanted to play the guitar and sing at the same time =.=) Then out of the corner of my eye, i saw the most amazing thing ever. I was knocked breathless.

_Something about the look in your eyes_

_Something about your beautiful face_

He was beautiful. He wasn't even looking at me, but i knew he was beautiful. His lanky, pale figure hunched over the rail, glowing as the suns rays hit it perfectly. A bird was on his index finger, chirping. It left when it saw me. The teen had emo-ish black hair that framed his angular face perfectly. He was not smiling, nor was he frowning. His face was neutral. His deep endless eyes were shining with an amazing grey color, making my heart start thumping insanely. And then, he turned to look at me. I died.

_In a sea of people_

_There is only you_

I stared at the teen for about a second(as he stared back), and then the loud cries of the crowd filled my ears, bringing me back down to earth. I finally broke the stare, hitting myself mentally and trying to keep my sizzling blood down. Everyone was here, wanting to see me. But they were nothing, nothing compared to the glowing angel still staring at me. Kiba gave me the quirky grin and a hard pat on the back—probably not wanting to know why i kept looking at the guy and just wanted to get me out of the clouds— and then his fingers started scraping against the board. And it got quiet. And i started singing. "Saw you from a distance, saw you from the stage...something about the look in your eyes, something about your beautiful face...in a sea of people, there is only you—" (AuthorsNote:pic up the black)

_I never knew what the song was about_

_But suddenly now I do_

-As i sing, i notice that i feel so light, it's like im the wind. I wrote this song. I am very proud of it. I can sing it very well. But this time, it's completely different. I feel like he's singing with me. Like our voice is a harmonize angel. The teen suddenly smirked, flashing his white, strait teeth. My heart stopped, and i had to fight to keep my voice alive and well.

_Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand_

_Reach out as far as you can_

_Only me, only you, and the band_

_Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand_

-I want to touch him. I don't care how far i will have to reach. Just to touch his hand would be enough. My heart is growing warmer. The breeze is getting lighter. The sun is shining brighter. The crowd is enjoying it morer.

_Can't let the music stop_

_Can't let this feeling end_

_Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never see you again_

_Can't let the music stop_

_Until I touch your hand_

_Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never get the chance again_

_I'll never get the chance again_

_I'll never get the chance again_

I never want this song to end. If it does, i will never feel him again. I don't want to stop. It would all be over....and i would never see him after this. I don't want it to stop....not until i touch his hand. Not until i can feel him more than ever. I can see Kiba is really liking how im singing this song—he notices it's different. More powerful in feeling.

_I see the sparkle of a million flashlights_

_A wonderwall of stars_

_But the one that's shining out so bright is the one right where you are_

I was suddenly in front of the teen. I notice we are the same height . And i notice how....connected....we are. He is shining like a massive wall of sparkling stars. A million flashlights.....(the crowd is not offended by what i am doing because we don't judge people like others do. If your gay, awesome.)

_Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand_

_Reach out as far as you can_

The teens breath is cold....a minty snow storm. It is reaching me, mocking me. Wanting me too....

_Only me, only you, and the band_

_Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand_

I slowly—very, very, VERY slowly—lifted my hand, and touched his gently. It is a simple brush but.... (The crowd awww's. Damn baka's) The teen breathes a smirk, taking mine. His hand is cold; freezing. But it heating my heart like a fire.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah....._

As Kiba stops playing, and i stop singing, and the crowd starts yelling with applause, i sigh, inching closer.

"What's your name?," i whisper to the teen.

"Sasuke," he replied. I squeeze his hand.

"I like touching your hand."

And our lips lock into a tight kiss.

**End**


End file.
